Tarobi
Summary This is Talin and Yorobi, fused together by their scales. This form is a new form that almost rivals Evmil falling short only by a small margin in power. Tarobi has a rather unique set of skills thanks to this combination. Powers and Stats Talin/Yorobi: '(ta-lin)/(yo-row-bee)(ta-row-bee) '''Tier: 7-C, 7-A '(Nuclear Dragon Fang Bomb) '''Name: '''Tarobi '''Origin: ''Keys of Destiny & Demon Hunters'' Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Physically appears 19 '''Classification: '''Incubus/Fusion '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Endurance, AgilityImmortality (type 3), Energy Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, martial artist, master swordsman, Radiation Bomb Generation, Regeneration (low), Pheromone Manipulation, Prehensile Tail, Mental Manipulation (low), Dream Manipulation (low), Natural weapons (claws), Wing Manifestation Attack Potency: Town Level, Large City Level '(''Nuclear Dragon Fang Bomb) 'Speed: Supersonic '(686 m/s, 1534.54 mph, Mach 2) 'Lifting Strength: Class T '(The mass of the heaviest mountains) 'Striking Strength: Class PJ '(Physical Strikes are Small City level to Large City/Mountain level. Punches comparable to high end nukes) '''Durability: City Level Stamina: '''Superhuman '''Range: '''Standard Melee range, several dozens of meters with artes and abilities '''Standard Equipment: '''Demonic Sword, Demonic Shield, Natural Claws, Natural Tail, Natural Wings '''Intelligence: Above Average all around, Tactical Fighter in battle Weaknesses: '''Tarobi has the reckless attitude towards stronger foes as Yorobi does. Nothing else of note. Fighting Style '''Notable Skills: Skilled in both hand to hand fighting as well as sword fighting. Tail can aid him like another sword would, creating a very unique fighting style that would surprise the enemy. * Scales Manifestation: '''The ability to '''grow strong, thick scales on the body. * Love Bomb: '''can create a bomb that can level a couple city blocks, with near 1 Kiloton of tnt worth of destruction. * '''Enslavement Kiss: '''Pretty much self explanatory. Lasts until true love breaks the spell. But it can be done again. * '''Kiss of Death: If he so chooses, he can inflict the kiss of Death which will call upon the reaper to reap the soul of the damned. List of Mana Artes: * Mana Draining Field User can generate a field that drains all mana inside of it * Enchanted Armor The user of this power can create a suit of armor with enchanted magical properties and with their own special abilities, they can even be used to resist certain attacks because of the magical aura that surrounds the suits. The user can even utilize magical spells from their armor for attack or defensive purposes in any way, shape, or form. List of Physical Artes: * Demon Fang When the Demon Fang arte is used, the character launches a ground projectile towards a target. This arte is useful for melee characters who need to stay away from enemies temporarily and damage them from a distance, while waiting for healing or support from an ally. However, this arte can travel only along the ground * Dragon Swarm When this arte is executed, the user makes a chain of several wide slashes, moving forward with every strike. This is a damaging and deadly attack that is not easily avoided by grounded enemies. The implementation of this attack varies based on the character * Beast When this arte is activated, the user slams the target with extreme force, creating a blast of energy in the image of a lion's head, which forces all nearby enemies to be blasted away and knocked to the ground. This is an effective arte to clear mobs when surrounded by many enemies because of its power and force. It is usually one of the first artes that a character acquires that can cause enemies to be knocked down. * Light Spear The arte is executed by performing a horizontal spin that leaves a spiraling trail of light from his weapon while he jumps into the air. He follows through with a strong downward thrust into the ground at an angle, causing the battlefield to shake upon contact with the ground. This pattern of movement is now the current standard for the arte since similar actions are used for this attack and its more powerful forms * Light Spear Cannon When the arte is executed, the user spins around once or slashes upward into the air to launch the target upward, followed by several quick stabs diagonally into the air. The user stays rooted to the ground during the execution of this arte, so it is much easier to combo with than the opposing attack, Victory Light Spear. This arte is also ideal for juggling enemies in long combo chains with other party members since it can prevent the enemy from falling to the ground. * Hell Pyre When Hell Pyre is executed, the user slashes upward at the enemy while jumping high into the air, following through by tossing a flaming projectile sword or fireball down to the enemy while airborne. * Severing Wind When Severing Wind is executed, the user spins around, slashing upward while jumping into the air, creating a cyclone of wind that hits all surrounding enemies. * Demon Spear Demon Spear is a combination of Demon Fang and Light Spear, where the user first shoots a shock wave and then performs their version of Light Spear. * Tiger Blade When using Tiger Blade, the user slashes upward while jumping, then slashes downward while landing. This arte is effective for hitting any opponents in the air, further allowing the user to force their target to the ground. In some of the games, there is a third hit that can be added between or after the slashes, sometimes involving a shoulder charge or punches that simulate the standard movement patterns of this arte. * Heavy Tiger Blade When this arte is used, the user slashes upward and then downward with enough force to slam the target to the ground, causing a knockdown. * Fierce Demon Fang The user slams their weapon to the ground, creating a shock wave that damages enemies in a wide arc in front of them. It is from the "Strike" branch, its "Technical" counterpart being Double Demon Fang. Additionally, if a character has used the arte over 200 times, that character can add an Earth-elemental property to this attack through the use of the "Ruby" accessory, to replace the arte with the more powerful Earth-based Grave Blade. * Grave Blade This attack is used in place of Fierce Demon Fang when the user has an Earth-elemental enchant active, The user slams their blade on the ground and causes a rock spike to form from the ground * Rending Quake The user thrusts forward into the enemy with their sword, followed by either an upward slash or an uppercut with their other arm. This action creates a small earthquake beneath the target, damaging all enemies within a small range. List of Magical Artes: * Photon Originally, Photon appears as a shining glyph on the enemy, which then explodes to deal Light-elemental damage. In some cases, it takes the form of streaks of light clustering together and then exploding multiple times. * Ray Ray is a Light-elemental spell that, as its name implies, releases beams of light across the battlefield. The rays of light are usually angled and rain from the sky. Tarobi's though originate from a ball of Light. * Holy Lance Holy Lance is a spell that causes many sharp spears of light to form in a circular pattern in the air while a magical glyph is formed around the enemy. The spears point down at an angle toward the target, rapidly striking the earth in sequence to pierce the enemy. This is followed by a small blast of light as the spears detonate. * Shining Prism Shining Prism is one of Tarobi's own made spell. He makes a dome of shining prisms appear around an enemy, and little beams bounce back and forth to strike an enemy. * Divine Streak When Divine Streak is executed, the user fires a stream of golden light from a glyph that appears in front of them. The beam of light is directed toward the direction the user is facing. * Judgment In Tarobi's case, it is altered to create several pillars of light that strike randomly across the full battlefield for a short period of time, with the implication of divine punishment. * Ground Dasher When the spell is used, a huge triangular chasm opens under the target, calling forth a wave of several stalagmites that rise and fall through the ground, juggling and dealing very heavy damage to all enemies within range. * Retribution Retribution can be considered the polar opposite of Brooke's Holy Song since it inflicts random, negative status ailments on all enemies instead of adding positive status effects to the caster's party. Because the arte affects the entire field, it is impossible to avoid * Grand Cross When activated, a glyph is created on the ground beneath the enemy, summoning rays of light that lift the enemy into the air, followed by a cross-shaped blast that knocks them down. * Cure This spell restores a large amount of HP to one ally, often healing any critically injured ally back to full health. This spell always appears as the most powerful single target healing spell, but its effectiveness is countered often with a large casting time and high TP cost * Healing Circle When Healing Circle is activated during battle, a shining orb appears over the targeted ally, refracting a circle of light onto the ground, creating a temporary field that heals all allies within its range. Because the healing is gradual, characters can enter or leave the circle and receive some of the HP regeneration. Characters who leave before the end of the spell's effects will not continue to be healed once they leave the area of effect. When it is used outside of battle, it will heal all party members, including the inactive reserve characters. * Revitalize This spell has been one of the most effective but costly ways to revive the entire party with. When used, a giant glyph appears under the entire battlefield, healing all allies significantly at a fixed rate. This tends to be the most potent healing spell in each game, but because of this, the casting time and TP costs are often very high to prevent its constant use. * Fire Ball Fires three fireballs at the target. * Ice Needles Drops icicles on the enemy. * Stone Blast The most basic earth spell that casts a volley of stones at the enemy. * Lightning Zaps an enemy with lightning. * Storm Blows chunks of debris into the enemies. * Grave Stone spikes pierce the enemies. * Ice Tornado Blows a freezing wind onto your foes. * Eruption Lava sears the enemies. * Tractor Beam Lifts enemies off the ground and drops them down on the ground. * Thunder Blade Strikes all enemies with a wave of thunder. * Cyclone A wind spell that produces a large tornado around the enemy. * Ray Fires lasers at all the enemies. * Fire Storm Creates a storm of fire around the enemy. * Rock Mountain An earth-based attack spell that crushes enemies with huge boulders. * Tempest A wind-based attack spell that causes a massive storm. * Maelstrom A water spell that creates a gigantic whirlpool beneath the enemy. * Earthquake An earth-based attack spell that causes a massive earthquake. * God's Breath Sends a huge gale of wind to attack the enemy. * Explode Generates a giant explosion around the enemy. * Indignation Induces the wrath of the gods upon the enemies. * Tidal Wave Engulfs the enemy in a giant tidal wave. * Black Hole Sends a giant black hole down to trap the enemy. * Meteor Storm A non-elemental spell that decimates the battlefield with falling meteorites. * Big Bang An explosion strong enough to level a city. List of Mystic Artes: * Shining Bind ' When this arte is activated, a large seal of light forms on the ground around the user as they draw divine energy from their surroundings before rising into the air to manifest the collected energy around them through the glyph, creating a large and extended blast of light. All enemies caught within the glyph are lifted into the air with immense force until the seal is dispelled, and they are thrown away as the user floats back to the ground. * '''Divine Judgment ' A beam of light falls down on the enemy of choice, catching the foe off-guard before pelting them with light beams falling from heaven. Light then erupts from the floor beneath the foe, causing great damage; Activated by casting Judgment in Overlimit. * '''Nuclear Dragon Fang Bomb Tarobi's sword is coated with nuclear energy, the radiation melting even the air surrounding the sword, poisoning the the wind as he does an attack similar to Radiant Dragon Fang but ending it off with a Nuclear Dragon flying to the target and then exploding, capable of destroying a large city and also leaving radiation in its wake, unable to be cleansed by any normal means. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: ''' '''Inconclusive Matches: Theme': 'Crimson Pride Battle Theme: Meaning of Birth ~Quotes~ "So this is the power of a true fusion, I am a more powerful demon than ever before!" Category:Characters Category:Fusion Category:Incubus Category:Keys of Destiny Category:Demon Hunters Category:Tier 7